Tenshi
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: bercerita tentang satu cinta yang ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh sang gadis, Keturunan Naga, Para Naga dan juga Malaikat. -For Riin Heartfilia Birthday- Cerita GaJe, banyak Typos dan gak pantes untuk Birthday fic! Mind to RnR?


tenshi

.

.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

For Riin Heartfilia birthday

.

.

Rongue x Erza

Chapter 1

.

.

Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di lingkungan Fairy Academy, tak banyak pula beberapa kelopak bunga sakura lepas dan tertiup angin musim semi. Yap. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, dan pastinya para senior juga berusaha keras untuk menarik minat para junior untuk memasuki klub yang ada.

"ROOONNNGGGUUUEEE!"teriak pemuda berambut pirang sambil membanting pintu sehingga membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Namun entah mungkin dia tidak punya malu(?) pemuda ini hanya cuek dan berlari menghampiri pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas dan memeluknya (like this XD)

"aitakatta!"lanjutnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Rongue, "'S-Sting lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Lagipula kita ini tinggal di rumah yang sama, apa yang kau rindukan dariku?!"tanya Rongue kesal sambil melirik sinis ke arah saudaranya ini

"hei hei tidak apa-apa bukan? Lagipula hari ini ada event menarik, kau tahu?"tanya Sting sambil menatap saudaranya berbinar, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, menjijikkan. Ng... event? Kalau tanggal 3 alias besok aku tahu, tapi kalau sekarang... entahlah."jawab Rongue

"kalau boleh tau, ada event apa tanggal 3 nanti?" Rongue menatap Sting, "ah kau pasti tau bukan? Ulang Tahun gadis di kelas XI IPA I, Erza Scarlet." Sting tersenyum lebar, "lalu...? apa yang akan kau berikan pada 'pacarmu' itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rongue membisu, ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ini. bukannya ia tidak perhatian, tapi Erza selalu menolak semua hadiah yang diberikan Rongue dengan alasan 'hadiahnya sudah ada disini'

"halo, apa ada orang di rumah?" Rongue membuyarkan lamunannya lalu menatap Sting yang sedang menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik Rongue, "itu milikku bukan?"

"apa yang akan kau berikan?"tanya Sting tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Rongue barusan, "entahlah, aku tidak tau... Dia terasa seperti... Tak menyukai hadiah, apapun jenisnya."

Sting menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Rongue, "berarti kau hanya perlu mengubah jenis dari hadiah itu saja, bukan? Kau hanya perlu membuat sebuah kejutan.", "tapi aku sudah pernah melakukannya, yah dia tidak menolak sih... Tapi, dari raut wajahnya ada sekelebat rasa kecewa dan sedih..."

Rongue terdiam, sedangkan Sting kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda

"hah.. Benar kata orang-orang, Erza adalah orang yang rumit..."

Seorang gadis tengah melihat-lihat keramaian dari atap Fairy Academy, rambut scarletnya menari-nari tertiup angin. "dua hari lagi... Peringatan hari itu..."ucapnya sambil mengadah ke langit

*ckrek*

Suara itu membuat pemilik rambut scarlet ini menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde berdiri di pintu itu sambil menatapnya, "ah kau disini rupanya. Jangan membuatku khawatir, aku hampir pingsan karena tak menemukanmu di 4 lantai sekaligus."

"harusnya kau melihat wajah Lucy tadi, sangat lucu. Ya kan, Wendy, Juvia?"tambah gadis berambut spike, Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "jangan membuatku membayangkannya, itu sungguh memalukan."

"gomenasai, tapi setelah kau bilang seperti itu aku bisa membayangkannya, Mira." Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum kecut, "dua hari lagi kan? Peringatan hari itu..."

"makanya Erza-san tidak mau merayakan atau menerima apapun di hari itu..."

"terlalu sakit... Juvia mengerti... Merayakan atau menerima hadiah di saat malapetaka itu menerpa dunia..."

Erza mengadah ke langit, "ya... Kalian benar, di saat manusia hampir kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya dan saat-saat dimana manusia hampir punah..."

"dan kita hanya bisa menyelamatkan tiga dari sepuluh manusia yang ada di bumi dan membawanya ke dunia ini..."

"dunia dimana copian semua manusia tinggal..."

"dunia dimana semua sihir telah dihilangkan..."

"itulah.."

"...edolas..."

"nyawa ribuan manusia telah melayang karena malapetaka itu... Benar-benar... Manusia memang mahluk yang berbahaya.."

"tapi, kita sendiri ada di dalam tubuh manusia bukan?"tanya Lucy, "tapi ini bukan wujud asli kita... Terlebih jika semuanya tau wujud asli kita keseimbangan edolas akan hancur."

"sepertinya kalian salah menyangka."ucap Erza menatap ke-tiga sahabatnya ini, "kalaupun kita menunjukkan wujud asli kita, Edolas tidak akan hancur. Karena, Edolas berdiri dari kekuatan para naga yang ada di puncak Edolas."jelas Erza

"eh? Lalu apa tujuan kita disini?"tanya Juvia bingung, "mengawasi Edolas. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, maka kita harus melaporkan ini pada pengatur keseimbangan Edolas, Para Naga."

"Juvia masih bingung... Para naga itu abadi bukan? Lalu kenapa Keturunan Naga diciptakan?", "kau tau kenapa malapetaka itu terjadi bukan?"tanya Mira, Juvia mengangguk. "ya, Juvia tau. Karena keserakahan manusia, seseorang memanggil naga penghancur, Acnologia. Dan menyuruhnya memusnahkan bumi. Jawaban Juvia benar, kan?" Mira mengangguk

"pada saat di bumi, para naga tidak bisa turun tangan untuk mengatasi Acnologia, karena itu Keturunan Naga terlahir, bukan diciptakan. Keturunan naga ini mewarisi kekuatan para naga untuk mengalahkan naga penghancur itu. dan salah satu dari keturunan naga itu, Wendy." Juvia mengangguk-angguk

"lalu, apa Rongue itu keturunan nag-"

"ittai! Mira-san, kenapa kau injak kaki-ku?!"tanya Lucy kesal namun yang didapatkan Lucy bukanlah jawaban, namun deathglare mematikan milik Mira. "a-aye.."

"b-bagaimana jika kita makan es krim? Mau tidak? N-nanti Juvia yang bayar.", "a-ah, itu ide yang bagus Juvia. Bagaimana Erza? Lucy? Mau?"

Hening.

"baiklah, ayo. Tapi, aku akan membayar bagianku sendiri saja. Dimana kita makan?" semua menghela nafas lega, "di tempat biasa saja."

"bagaimana? Apa idemu?"tanya Sting saat pulang sekolah, Rongue menggeleng. "entahlah, aku berfikir untuk tidak memberinya hadiah..."

"hah?! Kenapa begitu?"tanya Sting, Rongue terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan dari jawabannya itu, entah apa. tapi yang pasti, ia benar-benar berfikir bahwa lebih baik ia tak memberi gadis itu hadiah

"entahlah, hanya saja... Aku lebih berfikir untuk tidak memberinya hadiah."ucap Rongue, Sting menatap Rongue bingung. "kau aneh Rongue, kau yakin tidak ingin memberinya sesuatu?" Rongue terdiam

"terkadang aku tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiranmu Rongue.."

"tapi di satu sisi aku ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa dia selalu menolak pemberianku di hari ulang tahunnya."ucap Rongue serius, Sting terkejut mendengar perubahan nada dari kalimat Rongue barusan lalu tersenyum. "baiklah, kita akan cari tau itu besok."

"Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Semua menengok lalu mengangguk, "Mira-san aku ikut!"ucap Lucy dan Wendy hampir berbarengan lalu mengikuti Mira

Di toilet...

"jadi Mira-san, kenapa kau memotong perkataanku tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Mira menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dan menatap Lucy dan juga Wendy. "sebenarnya Rongue itu... bukan keturunan naga."

Lucy dan Wendy terkejut, "t-tapi, auranya sama seperti keturunan para naga. Mana mungkin dia bukan keturunannya!"bantah Lucy, "i-iya, aura Rongue-san sama sepertiku, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Cobra-san dan lagi Rongue-san itu sepupu Sting-san yang juga keturunan para naga."

"Rongue sudah mati." Lucy dan Wendy tertegun mendengarnya, "a-apa? b-bisa kau ulangi lagi..?"

"Rongue sudah mati! Dia sudah mati!"

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**Sumpah! Ini fic bener-bener gak layak untuk dijadikan birthday fic. Harusnya kan tema ceria, ini kok malah jadi misteri-misteri gitu sih?! melenceng jauh dari tema T^T #melenceng jauh hingga ke ujung dunia #emang dunia ada ujungnya? #plak! #stres#**

**Huee... Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada Riin karena mengecewakan anda di hari ulang tahunmu #UDAH LEWAT WOI# **

**Akhir kata, Review please!**


End file.
